The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices used in apparatuses such as home appliances, remote controllers, and large electronic boards for converting electricity into light such as ultraviolet rays, visible rays, and infrared rays.
LED light sources emitting very bright light are used for illumination devices or the like because LED light sources have good energy efficiency and require low maintenance costs owing to long lifespan. In addition, since LED light sources are durable to vibrations and impacts and do not include toxic materials such as mercury, existing incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps are being replaced with LED light sources for the purposes of energy saving, environment protection, and cost reduction.
Furthermore, LEDs are used as light sources of liquid crystal display (LCD) TVs and monitors. Since LEDs have merits such as good color saturation, low power consumption, and small size as compared with current cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) used as light sources of LCDs, more LCD products use LEDs as light sources, and much research is being conducted on LEDs.
Recently, many techniques have been proposed to produce white light using a blue LED and a quantum dot (QD) structure as a fluorescent substance producing red light and green light. White light produced by using a quantum dot structure is very bright and has good color reproduction characteristics.
However, more studies are necessary to reduce optical loss and improve color uniformity for applying such techniques to LED backlight units.